


Sunday We're In Love

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The connection and love Iwaizumi shared with Oikawa was something different from what he shared now with Kageyama too and that was, in fact, how it was supposed to be. And of course, Oikawa’s and Kageyama’s bond was of another different kind. Every relationship was something special on its own but neither of them were perfect. However, if you combined all of them you got something very well balanced and stable and Iwaizumi was pretty sure that he had never been so content with his life ever before."</p>
<p>Or IwaOiKage fluff without plot. They are very in love and very happy. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday We're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is planned as three short chapters - one from Iwaizumi's PoV focusing on the OiKage relationship, one from Oikawa's PoV focusing on the IwaKage relationship and one from Kageyama's PoV focusing on the IwaOi relationship.

Iwaizumi woke up with the first rays of dawn. Once again they’d apparently forgotten to close the curtains in the evening and now he was awake awfully early considering it was Sunday. At least he had slept well and therefore felt actually pretty rested although he was very sleepy. He still wasn’t used to it because sharing a bed with Oikawa Tooru usually meant no personal space at all.

Oikawa was extremely clingy and that kind of person that wouldn’t even let go of you during midsummer when cuddling was just uncomfortable and hot and sweaty. As soon as Oikawa was asleep Iwaizumi usually tried to back off to get into a comfortable sleeping position as well but there was no escape as long as he didn’t want to sleep on the floor.

Additionally, Oikawa wasn't exactly a very calm sleeper. There’ve been times when Iwaizumi was almost kicked out of the bed and with someone constantly tossing and turning very close next to you sleeping isn’t really easy. Being woken up multiple times a night and practically shoving Oikawa off him had been common practice.

However, now that he wasn’t alone with Oikawa anymore he could usually sleep all through the night and wake up well rested on his own side of the bed. Iwaizumi’s gaze wandered to the other side where his boyfriends laid. Their shared blanket had slid down the edge of the bed and he spotted one pillow at the footboard and the second one was nowhere to be seen. It was probably covered by the two sleeping boys or on the floor but most definitely not under their heads where it was supposed to be.

Iwaizumi wondered ever so often how anyone could sleep well that way but Oikawa and Kageyama apparently felt very comfortable. Actually, they were pretty cute like this, a tangled mess of bodies and limbs, holding onto each other for dear life, almost melting into each other.

But the most ridiculous thing was that they were sleeping while holding hands with interlocked fingers. It has always been a mystery to Iwaizumi how they did that although they were constantly moving. Just like the fact that they were perfectly able to stay on one side of the bed and not roll over to him. That was basically the only reason why the three of them could share a bed originally designed for two persons.

All in all, Iwaizumi was really happy about the way it was and that they completed each other so well. In the beginning, he had never wanted to be left out of anything but after a while the feeling of maybe missing out on something had faded and he they had learned to see the advantages of being able to stay out of some things. Things like sleeping alone and comfortable on his own side of the bed during the night and therefore being well rested in the morning.

The connection and love he shared with Oikawa was something different from what he shared now with Kageyama too and that was, in fact, how it was supposed to be. And of course, Oikawa’s and Kageyama’s bond was of another different kind. Every relationship was something special on its own but neither of them were perfect. However, if you combined all of them you got something very well balanced and stable and Iwaizumi was pretty sure that he had never been so content with his life ever before.

He sighed pleased as he scooted over and nestled up to Oikawa’s back while pulling his blanket over the three of them. Oikawa's brown locks were immediately in his face and tickling his nose which was just another reminder that he never ever would be able to sleep like this. Iwaizumi felt Kageyama next to him shifting and when he took his hand and interlocked their fingers he knew that the other one was awake too.

“Good morning,” Kageyama whispered.

“Good morning,” Iwaizumi replied in a low voice, still a little rasp from the night, “What about Oikawa? Is he still asleep or just pretending?”

“Not sure yet but we’ll know soon,” Kageyama responded and placed a gentle kiss on Oikawa's forehead.

“Are you awake? Because if you’re not I’m afraid I have to tickle you now, you know?”, he added with a smirk.

“Oh no, spare me!”, Oikawa answered but the end of his sentence was already a high pitched shriek because Kageyama slid his fingers below Oikawa’s shirt and started to brush them against his ribs.

Oikawa's laugh filled the room and while trying to escape the torture he rolled on top of Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan, protect me from this monster!”, Oikawa whined between giggles.

“I won’t let you go so easily,” Iwaizumi said and put his arms around Oikawa’s slim waist to hold him in place.

After a while Kageyama stopped and just laid on his back next to Iwaizumi. Oikawa was still on top of the latter and now trying to catch his breath. His head was resting on Iwaizumi’s chest and he was facing Kageyama. Iwaizumi couldn’t see it but he was sure that he was smiling.

“Wow, you sure are as energetic as ever this early in the morning,” Iwaizumi stated.

“I’ve been woken up with brute force and I'm actually still very tired,” Oikawa retorted and failed miserably at trying to sound angry.

“You’ve already been awake,“ Kageyama responded and got up from the bed, “But whatever, I’ll take a shower.”

“I’ll join you,” Oikawa said, immediately jumped out of the bed and practically sprinted towards the bathroom.

A few seconds later Iwaizumi heard them noisily argue about who had been there first before the bathroom door was shut and cut off the following conversation.

_‘Definitely not energetic at all,’_ he thought a little amused.

He stayed in bed for a few more minutes before he got up and put on some sweatpants and a pullover and made his way to the kitchen. The first thing he did was making coffee and enjoying his first cup in silence while sitting at the kitchen table. The only sounds surrounding him were the ticking of a clock and the distant rushing of water from the shower.

He knew that Kageyama and Oikawa were probably having sex right now but this was just another thing he liked to stay out of. Not that he liked to stay out of sex in general but he wasn’t much of a morning person. While Oikawa was wide awake the moment he opened his eyes, for Iwaizumi the day didn’t even start before he had eaten breakfast. Kageyama was definitely more of a morning person than Iwaizumi but when Oikawa wasn’t around, their shared mornings were usually rather calm.

Besides that, the shower wasn’t exactly his favourite place to have sex either. He was fine with everything else, be it the bed, the sofa, the floor or the kitchen table but the shower was just too narrow. In his opinion there was barely enough space for two or let alone three people to simply shower together so how was he supposed to have good sex in there when everything was wet and slippery?

As soon as Iwaizumi had finished his first mug of coffee he turned the radio on and started making breakfast. He was used to Sundays like this and also to being the cook. Oikawa definitely couldn’t be let to his own devices when it came to cooking or baking and Kageyama was usually busy with keeping Oikawa busy. However, he actually enjoyed preparing food and spending some time alone.

Approximately fifteen minutes before he would be finished the shower was still running. When he opened the bathroom door the mirror and the window were already fogged and Kageyama and Oikawa were sitting in the shower. Kageyama was leaning against the wall and gently rubbing circles on Oikawa's back while the older boy had buried his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. It was rare to see the two of them this calm and it made Iwaizumi feel all warm and happy.

He opened the shower’s door a little and Oikawa and Kageyama turned their heads towards him, both smiling genuinely.

“Fifteen minutes,” he said before returning to the kitchen.

Shortly after, he heard the shower being turned off and the hairdryer being turned on, followed by the opening of the bathroom door and footsteps on the floor. Fully dressed his two boyfriends joined him in the kitchen. Oikawa slung his arms around Iwaizumi’s torso from behind.

“Don’t touch the cook!” Iwaizumi said as strict as possible, “And don’t try to steal food!”

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined theatrically but retreated.

Kageyama suggested that Oikawa could set the table and while he was occupied with that, Iwaizumi was soon done with preparing the food. Kageyama made hot chocolate for himself just as well as more coffee, black for Iwaizumi and with three spoons of sugar and a marshmallow for Oikawa.

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence. In moments like this it was the easiest to simply appreciate the existence of the two others. Sunday mornings reminded Iwaizumi that he was extremely lucky to have found love like this.


End file.
